fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ramblings of a delusional doctor
Ramblings of a delusional doctor into A strange lab way out in Desierto? Long abandoned and it seems the scavengers have been though. Nothing of monetary value to be found. Might as well check for something they might have missed. You never know, scavengers can be sloppy. A few folders from workers past. An office, must have been the head researcher. Looks like some more folders and.... a strange paperweight. Nice little nick nack at the least. Wait.... there is a small recess. It looks like... it can't be. A button? It's.... some sort of magic device. This is.... archive? A private archive of files. Lets see what's on it shall we? File XX0 voice This is Doctor words, voice/text, day XX330. I'm still working on project words, voice/text, even after XX33 tests. This whole thing is starting to be a pain. I mean do they really expect me to words, voice/text so easily? I mean this is even worse the project words, voice/text, which has me taking samples from demons, humans and... what even is this third sample? Where did they get something so far from anything on Earth Land? My employers are strange ones with good connections, but I'm starting tho suspect they are with a dark guild. Maybe even a cult to Zarif. I'll keep an eye out but I can't trust the staff they gave me. I'll keep my own personal logs as well as the ones I send to them. I just hope this small mini private archive I made holds out. Crap, someones coming. I'll check back later and make more logs. Someone needs to know what's going on, or rather, what went on here. File X3X voice This is Doctor Maximilian words, voice/text, day X0X33. It's been three days since my last log. I talked my employers to hire a fellow researcher and my... err... lover on to the team. It feels nice to have Chelsy here with me. Alright, I've made little progress on project Zybss Zebs. They are having me study energy of the demons of the book of Zarif. They believe that Zarif's demons come from a place kind of like the celestial spirit world, a realm not far from ours. Only less sparkles and gemstone and more fire and brimstone. chuckle I've made more progress on project Scorbys Score-bis. The samples show promise and even co-compatibility. If I really wanted to I could take them and words, voice/text. Now that would be something. I still think these people are Zarif cultists, having me work to summon Zarif's demons and make bio-weapons for some dark reason. They say that they want to make an anti-magic lacrima tuned to the energy to make a field that would keep them from being summoned. I don't buy it. I'll check in later, now that I have someone I can trust here I may have her help. Chelsy is my everything and I don't want her hurt but I need her help. File 3X2 voice This is Doctor Chelsy Kimble, day three for me but day X0336 for this lab or something. I'm a genetic expert where Max is more of an engineer. Good thing he grabbed me, with me on the team, project Scorbys Score-bis will progress faster. Not sure if that's a good thing or not with what Max told me. I'll be making logs like this in his place sometimes from now on. giggle Max keeps grabbing at me and kissing me when we are alone, next thing you know he'll want to use this office like a bedroom. Wait.... he can look these over and hear that. How do I delete on this thing? Damn. Oh well. I'll check in when I can as well as Max. Laters taters. File 333 voice This is Doctor Maximilian words, voice/text, day 10340. Finally think I found out how to get project Zybss Zebs to work, now I can build something that uses the energy or an anti-energy of it. I can make a portal or something to keep one from opening. But they want me to build this thing in a exact way and I'm not sure what it'll be once done. I'm still thinking summoning demons of Zerif cause this lag is run by a cult. Also, grunting I've been building what will be needed for project grunting and shifting Scorbys Score-bis. But it may take some time to finish it. grunting and shifting Chelsy cut that out, I'm trying to record. from the background Your back is all tense hun, if I don't message it you'll get all noted up again. We don't want that now, do we? voice You can finish after I finish this. voice Fine. voice Anyway.... I think it'll take a few months to build everything. In other news we got a report of one of the labs getting taken out by some sort of mage. Burned the place to the ground. Seems someone is taking out this dark guild cult to Zerif. Good, maybe we can be free of this before it goes to far. File 334 of shifting voice I...... I..... I don't know what to do. Chelsy..... she..... she.... she's pregnant. I'm not ready to be a dad and this is no place to raise a child. I just... I just don't know what to do. I mean... I'm happy and will do the best I can. But I fear my best will not be enough. I just...... don't want to screw this up. I.... want to talk to someone but who do I talk to? Chelsy is the only one here I trust with anything. Everyone else here is ether drinking the cult-juice or forced like me and I don't know what one is what for who. I just...... opening sighs End log. File 335 Voice This is words, voice/text opening then shuffling mans voice Doctor Bronzeson? Sorry to interrupt you in your office but there is an issue. The Zybss Zebs gate is acting up. voice What?! Did someone activate it?! It's not calibrated right yet! of the recording archive being shut off of it being turned back on voice That... panting was close. Alright.... uhhh..... where was I? Crap. File 336 voice This is Doctor Maximilian Bronzeson, day 10350. I uhhh...... shifting Chelsy and I decided that if the child is a boy we'll name it Jacobi, and if it's a girl we name it Darnella. Both projects are going well. The.... Zybss Zebs gate opened and some sort of demons came though. We killed all but one then used the other to learn more about demons. It... did not live long. Well at lest it did not look anything close to human. But I think it may have been in pain. I feel... guilt over it. Why do I regret the death of a demon? I'll..... try not to think about it. File XyXx man's voice There are twelve numbers on a clock, twelve months in the year, twelve zodiac signs, twelve gods on the Olympian counsel. Twelve, twelve, twelve, twelve. Twelve is a magic number, twelve is everything. Twelve, twelve, twelve, twelve. laughter I wonder if they even know it, I wonder if they'll find this in time. Time, twelve numbers on a clock, months in a year, zodiac sighs. All to do with time. Time, time, time, time. Time is major, twelve is major. Time is twelve, and twelve is time. The gods, the gods are timeless they say but few remember there names now. laughing Whoever finds this, you think I'm crazy don't you? You want to know who I am anyway don't you? You can't help it can you. You'll just keep listening to this archive till you know it all. I know you will, you just have to. laughter My time is up now child, I do hope you take this all to heart. cackle File 337 voice This is Doctor Chelsy Kimble, day 10360. Today another lab was hit. Reports suggest it was the same man as last time. One man took out a hole lab full of dark guild members. And then burned the lab to ashes. I fear that this lab will be hit as well. But the labs being hit are far off so far. At this rate it'll take years to even get to use. The Zybss gate is just about ready and today we will test the vats for project Scorbys. Anyway, this is just a small check in. Laters taters. File 338 voice This is Doctor Chelsy Kimble, day 10400. I...... I...... oh god. I can't believe... it just.... alright, so we tested the vat and..... well... we grew a creature as a test, it attacked the lab people. It hurt ten lab people, and three guards. It's killed three lab people before the guards killed it. This is the second time people have got hurt and died, last time it was because the gate opened, now the vat. Both projects have hurt people but those in charge don't care. They just replace the dead and move on. Damn dark guild cult scum. I hope they all burn, here and in the hereafter. File 3-3-3-3 man's voice Three, three, three, three. Four threes is twelve. Three is a major number too. The big three, the three most powerful gods in the Olympian pantheon. There are three angles and sides of a triangle, the strongest shape. Three is seen as a perfect number by many. Three is all over, just like twelve. Three is good, twelve is good. Both majorly important. Thirteen is bad, very bad. It's one more then twelve and an unlucky number. Avoid thirteen. Stick to three and twelve. Do you understand? Three, three, three, three, twelve. Twelve, twelve, twelve, three. laughter Stay away from the number thirteen, always, at all costs. It's important you do so. Three and twelve, they are your friends. Thirteen is your enemy. Do you understand? laughing Do you? Not yet, but maybe in time you will. Time, time, time, time. The clock strikes three. File 339 voice The day is...... uhh.... it's been some time since I've been able to check in. Chelsy is three months pregnant and is showing. sound Watch it, I'm holding the device. The projects... *sighs* I wish I never built that gate. We grew a cute little bug thing in the vat though. I named him Rachnar. I'll check in later. File 340 voice Alright max, I'm charging the gate now. Ready? I just move this nob right? Why are you laughing? Alright. sounds voice Opining the Zybss gate now. noise followed by a distorted crackle man chanting Three six nine twelve three six nine twelve three six nine twelve three six nine twelve. crackle voice Close the gate, cut the power! Do it now! It's going to over load! sounds then a pop voice Power cut. Max, It seems the archive glitched, it's got that red light again. voice You had it on this hole time? No matter, shut it off and end the log. File Alpha voice, seems like a younger version of the old man's voice This is Daedalus, day 333. Master was right, there are some things that should never be invented. Sometimes things are not lost, but hidden. I already lost my son Icarus to my hubris but even that did not teach me it seems. The Ark Gate, a device with the power to bridge the gap between this world and any other. The Celestial Spirit world, Edolus, or any other by tuning it to the right frequency. It works by creating a sable interspatial flexure though which one can travel. Simply put it tares a stable and fixed hole in reality making a doorway from here to there. Such power... should never be in the hands of anyone, ever. I.... I will escape here after destroying the device and confess to master my sins. I hope..... I hope he'll do the right thing and make sure The Ark Gate never sees the light of day. Master..... I'm so sorry. I should have listened. If I did sooner..... maybe my son would still be alive. File 341 voice Alright Jacobi, give me a smile. giggling in the background Your so cute! I'm so happy to be a dad now. voice It was nice of them to give us some time off for the baby, it also delayed the progress of the project. voice Is... the archive on? Chelsy Yeah, I wanted to capture this moment somehow. Max I guess it's fine, now lets get to work as best we can. Chelsy Right, lets. File 342 voice Alright Max, I'm opening the vat now. It's.... already able to wal- AH! gunfire voice That was close, it seems the inhumans can't be controlled at all. Chelsy Maybe..... if they had a smarter hive mind? Max That... could work. Lets start. File 343 voice Are you sure Chelsy, about using our reproductive cells for this? voice Nothing else has worked, normal spicing has failed. If we add the DNA to working cells the inhuman parts should show up in a partly human subject smart enough to be lead a hive. It... must be female, a queen. Max If your are one-hundred percent sure, then I'll go with it. File 344 opening voice Darnella, I'll call you Darnella. voice Are you sure you want to do that? You know what we made her for. Chelsy But we can change that Max, we can raise her as a daughter. Max I don't know how.... I just... we can destroy it all and help them to get out with us but wee need a better plan. boy sounds followed buy young girl sounds Max I'll do it, for the family. Somehow. File 345 voice Holy word! The lab is under attack! Chelsy Quick Darnella, take you big brother and go to be safe. girl But moma- Chelsy Do it! Be safe. Dad and mom will help this man to erase the labs work. boy crying girl Alright moma, but who is that scared man? Max He's one of the old gods, I just know it. Chelsy That's insane max! making sounds in the background Chelsy Now run Jacobi, Darnella. Don't look back. And promise.... Promise me you'll look after one another. Okay? Stay strong. feet running, fire crackling, after some time there is a boom and the sound cuts off {Last file}